my love my kiss my heart
by Kim Raein
Summary: Setelah diputuskan kyuhyun pacar pertamanya, yesung jadi takut menjalin cinta lagi. Tapi saat siwon menyatakan cinta untuk kedua kalinya kepada yesung, dia memutuskan untuk menerima cinta siwon. Saat yesung mulai menata kembali hatinya tiba-tiba….. Kyuhyun muncul lagi di hadapannya…..


_**My love my kiss my heart**_

Setelah diputuskan kyuhyun pacar pertamanya, yesung jadi takut menjalin cinta lagi. Tapi saat siwon menyatakan cinta untuk kedua kalinya kepada yesung, dia memutuskan untuk menerima cinta siwon.

Saat yesung mulai menata kembali hatinya tiba-tiba…..

Kyuhyun muncul lagi di hadapannya…..

Flash back on

**Semua itu kenangan pertama bagiku. Ku kira kamu akan terus ada di sampingku, tak pernah terpikirkan kamu akan menghilang dari sisiku.**

"**ini kembaran denganku jangan sampai hilang, eoh?" kata seorang namja berambut ikal sambil memberikan gantungan kunci boneka kura-kura pada kekasihnya -yesung**

"**gomawo"jawab yesung sembari tersenyum manis.**

Flash back off

Akhir musim panas di ruang kelas 3-A SM High School

Ada seorang namja yang di pojokkan oleh PR dan ke-2 teman namja-nya

"gimana nih nggak mungkin ini selesai lusa' kata seorang namja bermata sipit sambil merengek minta bantuan pada teman-temannya.

"sungie~nangis ga bikin PR-nya selesai.." kata namja yang berambut pirang pada namja yg bermata sipit-yesung

"memang liburan kemana aja?","sibuk pacaran?"kata namja cantik

"kalau hyung ga mau bantu ea udah sana pergi,,"ucap yesung

"ne~kami mau bantu kok ea kan chulie?" kata namja yg berambut pirang itu pada namja cantik yg dipanggil chulie aka heechul

"tapi teukie hyung,,,"teukie mengangguk,"ne~arra"

"makanya jangan pacaran mulu dong sungie~" kata heechul berusaha lembut

"wae? Siapa yg pacaran, aku gak punya pacar" jawab yesung sambil mengallihkan pandangannya.

"masih kepikiran pacarmu waktu kelas 1 Junior high school itu ya, percuma lagian Cuma 6 bulan saja, mending cepat cari yang baru" jawab heechul dgn nada agak tinggi

"si namja setan itu pindah sekolah, terus ga ada kabar lagi, menghilang begitu saja! Sudahlah cepat cari yg baru" kata teukie aka leeteuk

"gak semudah itu tau,,,,,hwwwaaaaaaaaa!" jawab yesung "aku takut akan terulang lagi"lirih yesung

'kalau kembali di tolak aku tak akan sanggup bangkit lagi' batin yesung

Tiba-tiba.

'kkrriietttt'

"eh hyung, liat kang-in hyung ga?" tanya namja bertubuh atletis itu, to the point

"eh, wonnie," kata heechul "changi ku ga ada di sini, mungkin di suatu tempat" jawab leeteuk dgn PD-nya.

"ngomong-ngomong, hyungdeul lagi ngapain?"kata wonnie aka siwon.

"eh, kami lagi ngerjakan tugas musim panas" jawab yesung

"o" siwon tersenyum sambil beranjak keluar kelas,

"wonnie~, fighty!"kata yesung sambil mengangkat tanganya yg mengepal, sembari memberi semangat

"gomawo hyung"

Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan yesung, leeteuk, & heechul.

Tiba-tiba…

"yesung hyung, mau ga pergi sama aku di Lotte World, ku dengar ada wahana baru di sana" kata siwon kembali ke ruangan itu

Hening….

"mau, sungie mau kok, wonnie, ntar kamu jemput yesung jam 4 sore di rumahnya, eoh?" jawab leeteuk tanpa persetujuan dari yesung

"hyung apa-apaan sih," kata yesung sambil menunduk malu

"hyung beneran mau pergi sama aku? Atau hyung ada janji lain? Aku tak memaksa kok?" siwon membrondong yesung berbagai pertanyaan

"ah~,ne, baiklah"jawab yesung dgn wajah merona merah

"gomawo hyung, aku jemput kamu dirumah jam 4 sore, arra?"

"ne~ arra.."

Siwon pun pergi dari kelas tersebut, meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Hening…

"ehm..cie,cie"

"apaan sih hyung?' kata yesung malu

"jika ia menembakmu, terima yah?" kata heechul menggoda

Jam 15.30 pm rumah yesung

Yesung pov

"pakai apa ea? Aku bingung nih" gumam yesung sambil mencari baju yg tepat,

"eh, kenapa aku begini, aku kan namja, mending aku berdandan seperlunya aja"

Lima menit kemudian

Tin-tin suara klakson dari luar

"eh, kan katanya mau jemput jam 4, kok cepet banget ya?"

"hyung kau ada di dalam?" teriak siwon dari luar

"ne wonnie, masuklah" teriakku.

"ne hyung aku masuk"

Yesung pov end

Siwon pov

"hyung~~"ku panggil yesung hyung, dan menyusuri tempat, mencari keberadaan yesung hyung sekarang

"ne wonnie, aku sudah siap,,"terdengar suara dari balik tubuhku,

Ku lihat seorang namja imut, manis tersenyum tulus padaku, 'manis nya' batinku

"wonnie, ku kira kau mau jemput aku jam 4 tapi kok cepet banget" kata yesung hyung

Aku masih tertegun pada mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang indah, membuat jantungku bergegup sangat kencang

"wonnie~wonnie~"kata yesung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku

"ah, ne hyung, ppali" jawabku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya dan membawanya pergi,

Siwon pov end

Lotte World

"waaaahhhh" yesung tertegun melihat gemerlap lampu yang menyinari meski masih sore,

"hyung kau suka?" tanya siwon

"ne wonnie, aku suka"

"syukurlah"siwon melepaskan nafas lega,

Yesung pov

"indah ya wonnie"

"ne hyung, hyung mau naik wahana yg mana dulu?"

"hmmm, bianglala dulu saja ea wonnie?" siwon pun mengangguk

Siwon menggenggam tanganku erat.

Kami berdua pun menaiki bianglala

"hyung ada yg ingin ku sampaikan padamu?"

"hmm? Wae wonnie?" tanyaku

"hyung aku mencintai seseorang, sudah lama ku pendam perasaan ini, aku telah menunggu sangat lama untuk menyatakan padanya, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, hyung aku mencintaimu, hyung saranghae,,jeongmal saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"hmm, wonnie,," aku berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan siwon, dan akhirnya yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah kata-kata heechul hyung.' jika ia menembakmu, terima yah?'

"Hyung,,,,,"

"mian wonnie,, aku masih teringat kyu dulu, tepat seperti sekarang kau menembakku,tapi sudah ku putuskan, aku mau jadi namjachingumu,"

"hyung tak perlu di paksakan,"

"wonnie, nado saranghae"

"hyung,,,hmmmpppttt"

Akhirnya ku kecup kilat bibir siwon agar dia dapat percaya padaku

Setelah ku turun dari wahana bianglala, aku melihat sosok namja yg sangat ku kenali

"kyu,,,"ucapku lirih,

"hyung tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya siwon

Rupanya siwon tak mendengar kata-kataku barusan

"ah~ternyata kau di sini juga sungie baby" ya, itu adalah suara bass yang sangat aku kenal-kyuhyun

"wah, baru 3 tahun kita berpisah, kau sudah dapat yg baru,aku kagum padamu namja murahan" kata-kata yg sangat menusuk di hatiku,membuatku sakit , benar-benar sakit

Hening,,,

"hyung apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya siwon memecahkan keheningan

"ah, aniyo wonnie, aku tak mengenalnya lebih baik kita pergi, aku mau naik wahana baru" kataku sambil bergelayut mesrah pada siwon.

Aku masih mesrah dgn siwon memalingkan wajahku dari kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya

"ah~rupanya aku kalah sekarang, hyung aku akan merebutmu kembali"teriak kyuhyun yg menarik perhatian semua orang di sekelilingnya

TBC

Part 2

My Love My Kiss My Heart

**Bagaimana jadinya jika mantan kakasihmu mencoba untuk merebutmu dan mencelakakan kekasihmu,apa kau akan memaafkannya?**

Lotte world 20.30 KST

Kyuhyun pov

Lebih baik kau mati choi siwon, aku akan membunuhmu.

Kini aku berada dalam mobil, aku berencana untuk mencelakai choi siwon, ya dia telah membuatku muak, namja yang bersama kekasihku sekarang akh, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku yesung, akan ku rebut yesungku agar kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan choi siwon….

Kyuhyun pov end

Yesung pov

"hyung, saranghae…"ucap siwon namja yang menjabat sebagai kekasihku sekarang.

"nado, wonnie~" jawabku

"akh,wonnie, ini sudah terlalu malam nanti aku di marahi ahjumma ku,wonnie"

"akh, ne hyung,kajja kita pulang" siwon menarik lenganku dengan erat,

Karena mobil siwon di parkirkan di parkiran sebrang, maka kami harus menyebrangi jalan yang memadati lalu lintas saat ini.

Aku dan siwon berjalan melalui zebracross, entah kenapa kunci mobil siwon terjatuh, dan kami baru menyadari saat kami berada di sebrang.

"akh, hyung mian, kau tunggu di sini dulu, kunci mobilku terjatuh, mana ea?" siwon mengamati keadaan dan BINGGO, dia telah menemukannya ternyata kuncinya terjatuh di jalan." Akh itu dia" pekik siwon.

Siwon pun berjalan untuk mengambil kuncinya itu, ku lihat ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang, karena siwon memakai earphone dia tak mendengar dengungan suara mobil itu.

"siwon, awasss!" teriakku

Entah keberanian darimana aku berlari ke arah siwon dan mendorongnya ke trotoar. Aku tutup mataku, ku berharap Tuhan akan menyelamatkanku,

BRRUUUKKKK

Yesung pov end.

Kyuhyun pov

BRRUUUKKKK

Ah sial kenapa yesung yang harus kena? Kenapa bukan si pabbo itu? Pokoknya aku harus minta maaf padanya, Tuhan ku mohon padamu, salamatkanlah orang yang aku cintai itu, meski nyawaku menjadi taruhannya.

Ku lajukan mobilku dengan sangat cepat untuk menghindari amuk massa

Kyuhyun pov end

Author pov

Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat yesung terluka sangat parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar lokasi langsung berhamburan untuk menolong yesung dan siwon. Yesung dan siwon pun di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sinar matahari yang sangat cerah menusuk mata seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di ruang pasien

"eeeuuung" geliat namja itu

"siwonnie, kau sudah sadar ternyata, aku mecemaskanmu, semalam kau tak sadarkan diri" kata yeoja paruhbaya

"eomma, aku dimana? Sungie changi ku mana eomma?" kata siwon.

Mrs. Choi diam tak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Siwon pov

Melihat ekspresi eomma yang terlihat sedih, aku khawatir pada sungie changiku.

Aku berusaha bangkit.

"siwonnie,kau mau kemana? Jangan banyak gerak dulu, kau belum sembuh total," kata eommaku

"ne, gweanchanayo eomma, aku akan menemui sungie changiku,"

"sebaiknya jangan wonnie, kau akan memperparah keadaanmu sekarang,"

"tapi, eomma? Aku harus melihatnya dan memastikan sungie, baik-baik saja"

"wonnie, dengarkan eomma, sungie sekarang koma, dan masih belum sadar, tabahkan hatimu wonnie"

"a-ap-apa? Ko-maa?" tanyakku tak percaya,

"ne~"

Aku tak bisa membendung air mataku, airmataku meluncur dengan lancar di pipiku, aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Tuhan selamatkanlah dia.

Tanpa berpikir keadaanku yang sangat lemah, aku berlari sekuat tenaga hanya untuk melihatnya, ya aku sangat khawatir padanya.

Siwon pov end.

Ruang 301 dimana tempat yesung di rawat, selang tabung oksigen terpasang di hidungnya untuk membantu pernafasannya. Berbagai alat kesehatan menempel pada tubuhnya untuk menunjang hidupnya.

Suara isakkan sangat jelas terdengar dari luar.

"chullie~sudahlah jangan menangis terus," kata leeteuk, yg ternyata dirinya juga tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"sungie~kau egois kenapa dulu kau menyuruhku untuk tak memberitahu keluargamu yang ada di kanada, saat sesuatu terjadi padamu?" kata leeteuk.

"bangun sungie~ cepat bangun, kau mau aku gelitikin lagi ya? Bangun sungie~" ucap heechul sambil tertawa hambar.

"tenanglah chullie~ dia pasti akan bangun, dia tak akan pergi meninggalkan kita, iyakan?" hibur hangeng yang notabaenya sebagai namja chingu heechul

"changi kita makan dulu yuk, kau tak makan dari tadi malam apa kau akan membuat sungie khawatir padamu?" kata kang-in sambil mengelus kepala leeteuk.

"aniyo~, aku akan di sini saja sampai sungie~ bangun"

BRAAKKK

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

Siwon pov

"sungie~!" teriakku.

"wonnie,sungie~~"kata leeteuk hyung sambil menahan isakannya.

TBC

Part 3

My Love My Kiss My Heart

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mantanmu menginginkan kau kembali padanya, sedangkan kau telah memilliki kekasih yang baru?

Siwon pov

"sungie~bangunlah changiku,aku datang, kumohon bangunlah changi~?''

"wonnie~tabahkanlah hatimu, sungie~tak mungkin meninggalkan kita, dia hanya tidur untuk sementara"kata teukkie hyung sambil memegangi bahuku

"lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua~ne?" kata hangeng yang di anggapi anggukan oleh leeteuk, kang-in, & heechul.

Hangeng, leeteuk, kang-in, heechul pun keluar menyisakan aku & sungie baby, di ruangan ini

"hyung, kau ingat masa-masa SMP kita, aku pernah menembakmu dulu, tapi kau malah menolakku saat itu, gara- gara kau mencitai kyuhyun" kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

"hyung, sejak saat itu aku tak berani untuk mendekatimu lagi". "mulai sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu lagi".

"hyung jeongmal saranghaeyo,,,aku mencintaimu, meski hatimu masih pada orang lain"

Siwon pov end

Di luar ruangan 301

Kyuhyun pov

Hyung maafkan aku, bukannya aku menjagamu malah mencelakakan mu, hyung aku sakit saat kau memutuskanku, tanpa ku ketahui kesalahanku,

Hyung jeongmal mianhae, saranghae hyung, Tuhan ku ingin dia sembuh, dan satu lagi permintaanku kembalikan dia padaku, aku sangat mencintainya , Tuhan.

"kyuhyun, apa kau benar-benar kyuhyun?" suara tenor yang sangat familiar di telingaku,

"leeteuk hyung? Apa kabarmu?"jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus

"kenapa kau ada di sini ada perlu apa? "

"aku merasa sesuatu yang tak enak, yg mebuatku datang kemari"

"maksudmu?"

"aku tau yesung hyung di rawat disini kan?"

"darimana kau tau kyu?"

"ah, hanya perasaanku saja, mungkin ini adalah perasaan pada seorang kekasih" kataku sambil memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit itu.

Hening….

"kau tau, kejadian di Lotte World, saat kau pulang dari Inggris 3 tahun lalu?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku melihatmu, melihat kau cemburu karena kau salah paham pada yesung yang dipeluk siwon saat itu, sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah yesung menangis karenamu, karena kau lebih dekat dengan sungmin dari pada dirinya, sejak saat itu yesung selalu mengirim surat padamu uuntuk minta maaf padamu selama satu tahun, bayangkan berapa lama dia menunggu balasan surat darimu, ku kira kau sedang sibuk dengan semua pelajaran di sekolahmu, sehingga membuat yesung semangat untuk tetap mengirimimu surat"

"hyung aku benar-benar tak tau maksudmu?"

"ya, pasti kau menyangka ini Cuma akal-akalanku saja, tapi ini adalah kenyataannya"

Benar-benar cerita teuki hyung telah membuatku sadar tapi apa? Surat? Aku tak pernah menerimanya.

"hyung?"

"hmm?"

"a-aku tak pernah menerima satu surat pun?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"mwo?" leeteuk kaget atas pernyataanku tadi.

Kyuhyun pov end

"teukie hyung~"panggil seseorang pada leeteuk

"chullie~" jawab leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangan

Heechul pun mendekati kyuhyun & leeteuk,

"eh, kau bukannya kyuhyun?"

"ne hyung, cho kyuhyun imnida" kata kyuhyun pada heechul.

"akh, tak usah banyak basa-basi, aku sudah muak denganmu" jawab heechul ketus.

"chullie~" kata leeteuk.

"akh, hyung dia kan telah membuat yesungie~ kita patah hati, lebih baik kau pergi setan kecil" kata heechul.

"hyung, mian aku telah membuatmu marah sampai seperti ini" kata kyuhyun.

"tak ada maaf bagiimu setan laknat" jawab heechul dengan kemarahan membludak.

"kyu, lebih baik kau pergi daripada kau membuat keributan di sini" kata leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun pov

Akh, kenapa mereka begini padaku, apa aku keterlaluan membuat yesung seperti itu, lalu apa? Surat? Aku tak mengerti, lebih baik aku pulang, akan aku tanyakan pada wookie hyung.

Kyuhyun pov end

13.30 KST rumah keluarga cho

Kyuhyun pov

"Akh, mana suratnya?"

Aku obrak abrik arsip dimana orangtuaku mengarsipkan berbagai surat-surat.

"hyung~~,bisa kau kemari sebentar" teriakku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Ryeowook pov

Aku saat ini tengah menikmati acara menonton tv,

"hyung~~,bisa kau kemari sebentar" ku dengar kyuhyun sepertinya sedang membutuhkan bantuanku,

"wae kyu?" tanyaku sembari menemui kyu

Di kamar kyuhyun

"wae kyu?" tanyaku

"akh, hyung apa kau tau, dimana surat-surat 3 tahun lalu?" tanya kyu

"surat? 3 tahun lalu?"

"ne~"

"aku tak tau, memangnya kau cari untuk apa, lagipula sudah ku buang?" jawabku asal

"mwo? Hyung membuangnya?"

"memangnya kenapa kau marah huh?"

"jelaskan dimana surat itu sekarang?" tanya kyu sambil melihat-lihat kardus yang aku tutup dengan rapi.

"hyung, ini apa? Aku tak pernah membukanya?"kyuhyun mengarah pada sebuah kardus yang belum pernah di buka.

"jangan kyu, jangan dibuka"

Ryeowook pov end

TBC

Part 4

My Love My Kiss My Heart

**Semuanya tau bahwa kau masih memilliki rasa cinta padanya, tapi kau tak ingin menghianati kekasihmu?!**

Kyuhyun pov

"hyung, ini apa? Aku tak pernah membukanya?" aku mengarah pada sebuah kardus yang belum pernah di buka.

"jangan kyu, jangan dibuka" kata wookie hyung, melarangku untuk membukanya.

''ais, kenapa gak boleh?"

"i-itu, itu, pokoknya jangan dibuka"

Tapi aku bersikeras untuk membuka & mengetahui apa isinya,

Akhirnya ku buka kardus itu, ku lihat tumpukkan surat yang beramplop warna biru muda, aku yakin pasti Yesung hyung yang mengirim semua ini,

"hyung apa ini?"

"i-itu,itu" jawab wookie hyung gagap

"ini dari Yesung hyungkan?"

"akh, kalau iya kenapa?"

"ais, hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya juga,hyung?" tanyaku, aku benar-benar ingin tau jawabanya.

"ne~aku mencintainya, kenapa? Hah?" mataku terbelalak kaget."aku meyukainya saat kau kenalkan padaku waktu itu,"

"jadi, hyung-"

"kau kenapa? Kaget?!" jawab wookie hyung,ketus.

Ku baca satu persatu surat itu.

Kyu, aku mencintaimu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu,

Kyu, jeongmal saranghaeyo, kyu,sebenarnya aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan sungmin, kyu, aku tau kau marah padaku,tapi ku mohon maafkan aku, kyu, seharusnya kau tetap berada di sisiku, kumohon jangan pergi kyu…kyu, ku mohon balas surat dariku ini

21-12-2009

Kim jong woon (yesung)

I love you cho kyuhyun.

Hyung, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, aku ternyata selama ini salah paham padamu,

Hyung, aku yakin sekarang kau masih mencintaiku kan? Aku menangis sambil memeluk surat dari Yesung hyung itu,

Akh, aku harus menemuinya dan harus minta maaf padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku bergegas untuk kembali ke Rumah sakit lagi.

Kyuhyun pov end.

Ruang 301, 16.00 KST

"yesung hyung, bangunlah,,,"kata siwon sambil memegang tangan yesung yang terbaring lemah.

Yesung pun perlahan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, mencoba untuk merespon, yesung menggerakkan jemari kecilnya yang sekarang sedang di genggam oleh seorang choi siwon namja chingu~nya.

"hyung, kau sadar?" gumam siwon sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Perlahan yesung pun membuka matanya,

"siwonnie, aku di mana?" tanya yesung lirih, pertanyaan itu hampir tak terdengar oleh siwon karena kerasnya suara alat deteksi jantung yang berada di sampingnya, & mulut serta hidungnya yang terdapat alat bantu pernafasan.

Tapi siwon masih bisa mendengarnya,

"hyung, kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit," kata siwon, siwon tak dapat mmbendung air matanya

"siwonnie~kenapa kau menangis,hmm?" kata yesung sambil memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

Siwon pov

Senyuman yang ingin sekali aku melihatnya, sekarang terlihat lagi, meski bibirnya sangat pucat, dia masih saja tersenyum manis, dan sangat manis.

"hyung, aku tak apa-apa…aku panggil dokter, ne~untuk melihat keadaanmu?" kataku, sambil berdiri untuk memanggil dokter.

"siwonnie, aku ingin minta maaf padamu,"

"hyung jangan banyak bicara dulu, hyung masih belum pulih,"

"siwon, mian,sejak aku bertemu dengannya saat itu, entah kenapa perasaan yang aku kubur dalam, sekarang tumbuh lagi"

"hyung sudahlah lupakan dia, sambil berpacaran denganku" kataku sambil mencium pelan keningnya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, seraya menikmatinya.

"hyung, aku panggil dokter dulu,ne~?" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya

"jangan terlalu lama wonnie~"

"ne~ hyung~~"

Aku pun keluar dari rungan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Siwon pov end

TBC

Part 5

My Love My Kiss My Heart

**Memaafkan adalah hal yang dia minta,**

BRAAKK

Sebuah pintu di banting tanpa alasan yang jelas, seorang namja memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 301. namja berambut coklat karamel serta ikal, menghampiri seorang namja yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"hyung, mianhae…."satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut namja yang berambut coklat ikal itu.

Namja berambut ikal itu mendekati namja yg sedang terbaring & tanpa di komando dia langsung menggengam erat tangan namja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ia rasakan.

"waeyo, kyu?" tanya namja yang terbaring dengan nada lirih.

"hyung jeongmal mian, aku tak sanggup berpisah dengan mu,yesung hyung maukah kau kembali padaku, aku tak akan membuatmu sakit lagi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi?"

Namja yang sedang terbaring adalah kim jong woon atau sering di panggil yesung, sedangkan namja yang berambut ikal adalah kyuhyun, ya kyuhyun sang mantan yesung.

Hening…..

Keadaan hening sangat lama, akhirnya kyuhyun pun membuka pembicaraan,

"hyung, apa kau sudah makan?" ucap kyuhyun

"belum" singkat padat dan jelas, terucap oleh bibir seorang kim jong woon

"waeyo, hyung? Mau aku suapi pake mulut,, apa kau mau aku cium agar kau mau makan,?" ancam kyuhyun menggoda sambil berseringgai evil.

"hmm, ternyata kau masih se-pervert dulu yah?"

"tapi hyung suka kan?" jawab kyuhyun sambil mencium kening yesung. "mian hyung"

"hmm, tak usah dipikirkan lagi,kyu,…."jawab yesung dengan wajah merona, meski samar karena kulit pucatnya."e…kyu?"

"hmm?"

"aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam saat ini, maukah kau membantuku?"

"apapun itu hyung, aku akan melakukannya,"

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat yesung ala bridal stayl, meletakkannya di kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju taman yang sangat indah,

Di taman

"hyung saranghaeyo," kata kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher yesung

"nado saranghaeyo, kyu" jawab yesung sambil memegangi tangan kyuhyun,

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menangis yang melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua.


End file.
